The Bubbly Alchemist
by xHearter
Summary: Angel lost her memories of her father due to alchemy, and now she's relying on that very science to get them back. When she's adopted by roy, she convinces him into letting her join the ranks as a state alchemist  might be ed x oc
1. Episode 1, Will it pay off?

_A/N: please read this, it's not just some dumb romance between ed and a character based off me cuz I wanna be with that smexxy alchemist... lol, I actually worked hard on developing the story and I'm proud of it... so yeah... READ IT lol._

"You understand what this means, right?" Roy Mustang, (or legally, my father) asked me.

"Yes Daddy." I told him, shrugging up the lose military uniform that was slipping off my shoulders.

"Then here... you should take this with you." He through me Pocket watch and smiled as I concentrated on catching it, grinning at it as it gleamed in my hands.

"And I should tell you, he won't be happy, but guess who you'll be working with?"

"Who?" I asked him.

Then he smirked before he told me, "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

When I was on my way home I felt like skipping. I knew what my "daddy" would say if he saw me like that, my military uniform open, my hair newly died orange though I promised him I'd let it grow out black if I joined the military, and on top of all that, skipping like a child would. He would tell me that I was actually apart of the military now, and I couldn't look like some little girl borrowing her dad's uniform.

Well, due to my height that would happen anyway, but I shouldn't be adding to that assumption... Even so I couldn't help it. I skipped the whole way home.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called into the empty house, even though I knew Roy was still at work and wouldn't be getting back until late that night. The only one home was my little yorkshire terrier named Caramel, and she came running up to me and jumped into my arms.

"I'm a state alchemist now! Isn't that great!" I told her as I ran to my room and flipped onto my bed.

I grabbed my diary out from under my bed and opened the lock with alchemy, (because only n00bs use the key) put my pencil up to a fresh page, and waited.

I wasn't waiting... I was begging. _Write something... please..._

I could think of many ways to start it out,

_I'm a state alchemist now!_

_Two years of sucking up to Roy finally payed off!_

_I'm a human weapon now, isn't it great!_

I could write anything if I really wanted to, but I didn't want to write... I wanted to read.

I shoved the book under my bed and took out my old diary, the one from three years ago that had, "Angel's Diary. 13 years old!" written with black sharpie on he cover. The one that held the memories that I could never recall. The one that made me miss someone who as far as I knew, I'd never met.

I'd read it all so many times I could practically recite it word for word, but still it comforted me, made me feel all cozy inside, to open it and read about my father; my real father.

I was related to Roy very distantly, like his third cousin was my dad or something like that.

And it's not like I have amnesia, I remember all of my life but one year. I remember growing up in an orphanage where my mother had abandoned me and making friends there that were so close I would call them my sisters. I would look out for them, and they would look out for me. We didn't need parents.

On my memory of that orphanage everyone was telling me that my father was there, he'd come to find me, and I'd have to go with him. I remembered how scared I was, how much I didn't want anything to change, but when I saw his face it all went away.

The thing is, I can't remember his face now.

My father was an alchemist, and his specialty was transmuting on humans.

Not in the taboo way, in the medical way, seeing as he was a doctor. The most remarkable thing about his alchemy though, was that he could cure victims of amnesia.

I had his theory written in my diary somewhere, it was that you can never get rid of memories. They'd always be in your mind somewhere, all he did was unravel them and let them show threw. A lot of times I wondered if he'd be able to cure my amnesia if he were alive, but people who knew him told me things that I really wanted to forget more then anything.

"Your father's the one who took away your memories of him."

"He didn't want you to feel pain, he knew he was going to die."

"You still miss him though, don't you dear? After all, you can never truly get rid of memories. Your father knew that."

When they'd tell me things like that I'd just smile and shake my head. "I actually don't even remember him picking me up. Can't miss someone you don't remember... right?"

I was an actress... I didn't want anyone to pity me so to their face I would act strong.

But now, alone in my room, skimming over my lost memories of a year, I started crying.

_I'm a state alchemist now... I can finally get the information I need..._ I tried to calm myself.

I wanted to see what the military said about my father. I wanted to find out everything I could.

And the last memory I had of him, he was telling me something about the military. I can't remember what it was, but t was important enough to stick with me even after he'd taken away my memory, so I figured it was my only hope.

But that wasn't all... I also needed to research human transmutation.

I wanted to meet him in person, and there was only one way to do that.


	2. Episode 2, The Fullmetal Alchemist

_A/N: the first chapter will be the only one that's in first person, the rest will be in third cuz I'm cool that way and I wanna make it like that, k? Lol. Please review and tell me what you think of it! or I won't continue! so reveiiiiwwww!_

"Okay Colonel, what the hell's going on here!" Ed asked as he slammed his hands down on Roy's desk. "You let another kid take the alchemy exam! AND SHE PASSED! Hello, I'M supposed to be the only prodigy here!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh, "C'mon Ed, you joined when you were twelve... you were still the youngest to ever join."

"SHUT UP, AGE MEANS NOTHING!"

"Wait... but you were just saying you wanted to be the only kid in the military..."

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT A DAMN KID!"

"But you just called yourself a kid..."

"I HATE YOU!"

Roy just laughed some more, "Cheer up Ed, it gets better. You're going to be working with the new state alchemist."

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL IS THAT BETTER!"

Roy ignored his question, "Her name given my the fuhrer is 'The Bubbly Alchemist,'"

"WHAT THE FUCK KIDNA NAME IS THAT!

"Calm down... and you don't need to worry about feeling degraded, she's shorter than you are..."

"Really? I mean, wait a sec, WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

Roy started laughing again, "Really Ed... you're so easy to toy with, I don't even have to try."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked as he folded his arms tightly.

Suddenly, before Roy could answer a small girl came into his office wearing a military uniform that had a mini skirt. Her military jacket was open, showing her thight under shirt, and she had orange-brownish hair that dipped into the left side of her face and came down straightly passed her shoulders. The uniform sagged off of her and hung a few inches passed her finger tips.

"Daddy, I found a mini skirt uniform in your office stuff... can I wear this one?"

Ed stared at the silver chain that hung from her pocket. "You've got to be kidding me..." He said pointing to her and looking at Roy. He knew who she was now because Roy showed her to Ed before. It was his adopted daughter... so _that's _how she got into the military. She probably wasn't a prodigy at all, Roy probably just wanted to find some use out of her... that jerk...

"Oh, that uniform?" Roy looked up at her, "I was planning on using those when I became fuhrer... but anyway, sure, you can use it." _And you should try to get other women to use it too..._ He was thinking.

"What the hell Colonel... you can't use someone like that as a human weapon!" Ed told him angrily. He knew from the start that Roy wouldn't want a daughter, but what the hell was this? Was he trying to kill her off or something? She looked too innocent for the military, it would ruin her!

"Ed, she's the same age as you." Roy told him.

Angel just walked in and up to Ed, "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" she asked looking up at him with admiring eyes.

"That's me." Ed told her.

A smile spread across her face as she thought of all the stories she'd heard of him. That was the type of state alchemist she wanted to be, an alchemist of the people. She tried to keep herself from laughing with joy and told him, "I'm Angel Mustang, The Bubbly Alchemist... is that a weird name?"

"Pfshyeah..." Ed laughed, "But whadda you expect from the fuhrer, he gives everyone weird names."

"'Fullmetal's cool though,"

"You think so?"

"Well I think you should both want to find out about your mission." Roy told them.

Angel didn't really know anything about the military, so she left the talking up to Ed.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"You both have to... Angel button up your uniform."

"...It's cuter like this though..." she told him spreading out her arms to show the effect of her outfit.

"Don't talk back to your commanding officer... you're in the military now."

She nodded and started buttoning it as Ed said, "You're kinda cold to you're daughter, huh?"

"He sure is..." Angel mumbled with an annoyed twitch of her eyebrows, not looking up from her buttons. She knew she was making it obvious that she didn't see him as a father, but she didn't really know how to deal with the problem. This was the best solution she could think of.

Roy was a little bit stung by it. He wasn't trying to be cold really, he told Angel what it'd be like if she was to join the military. The thing that got him is that she didn't seem too surprised, as if she was used to him being that way. Was he always cold to her? True, he'd never wanted a daughter and didn't pay much attention to her. He just gave her a credit card and a room and expected her to be fine with that. She always seemed to be fine... but was she?

"I'm not being cold Ed... I'm just enforcing the military rules. Anyway, I heard of an alchemist in a city called Labette, and apparently he's studying human transmutation and the philosopher's stone. You'll probably find a lead there and you need to find out if he's planning a taboo.. and if he already has committed a taboo, you need to arrest him."

Ed stiffened all of a sudden, and Angel could feel the tension between him and Roy. "That would be a little hypocritical for me... don't you think?"

_Don't say that in front of Angel..._ Roy was thinking. It usually wasn't that hard to keep Ed's secret safe, but if it was ever hard it was usually because of something reckless Ed said or did. Once he had to swear someone to silence because Al had taken off his helmet in order to scare someone away who had a gun to Ed's head. He was truly a troublesome state alchemist, but he was the only one with enough moral values to entrust with watching Angel. He'd never send her off on a mission on her own, it just wasn't right.

"Here are your mission files." Roy sighed, handing a file to each of them, "And Edward, do what you see fit."

Angel left before Ed did because Roy cued for him to stay.

"What is it, Colonel?"

Roy sighed, "This is a weird request... but please look after her, okay?"

"Why'd you use her as a state alchemist if your gonna just throw her to me for protection!" He asked angrily.

"I didn't use anyone, Edward." He responded with an equally mad tone, "She begged me to let her join the ranks, and I figured if I stuck her with you you'd keep her safe."

"Why me?"

Roy sighed again, "Ed, you may be reckless, but I can trust you more then other state alchemists to keep her safe."

"Whatever." Ed sighed, "And it goes without saying. I'm not gonna let her get hurt."

"Right." Roy smiled, "Thanks Fullmetal."

Ed was wondering what to make of it as he walked outside and found Angel already undoing the buttons to her uniform.

Usually Angel would again put on her happy face and act as though she loved her daddy, but Ed didn't like him either as she could tell, so she said "That jerk..." and started striding off.

Ed followed her, "What's it like living with the colonel bastard anyway?"

"I dunno..." she said, truly speaking her mind to someone she'd just met, "It's alright I guess, I mean he buys me pretty much anything. He never wanted a daughter though, so he doesn't really know how to deal with one. If he does like me he sure doesn't show it..."

Ed studied the mature stride of her footsteps and her cute but adult face that had the smallest strip of depression tangled with anger. He admired how long and dark her eyelashes were and how they curved up as an outline for her beautiful blue eyes. First impressions could always be wrong, and in this case they definitely were. She seemed just as mature as Ed considered himself to be and he felt guilty as he thought about how she must hate being underestimated as much as he did. He wanted to cheer her up, so he told her, "He cares about you."

She laughed sarcastically and kept her back to him, "You could say that to anyone."

"No, really! Wanna know what took me so long to get out of his office?"

She stopped walking and faced him, "What?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes and began begging herself not to cry.

It was just the way she was, if she started talking about something like that, her mind would put her into that position and she would start crying. That's how she got into the mood for writing and acting as though she was the character. A lot of times she'd consider it a gift, but when it came to crying she really hated her over imaginative mind. At this moment she felt as though she was sitting alone in her room with nothing but her diary of memories to keep her company. It was late at night, maybe even midnight, and Roy wasn't home.

Ed saw the pain in her eyes and smiled warmly as he told her, "He asked me to take care of you and make sure you came back safe."

Angel didn't need to say anything because her wide eyes were like a projection screen that seemed to have "He really said that?" written in them with hopeful ink.

"And you know what he did when I told him I'd take care of you?"

"...What?" She asked.

"He actually smiled!" Ed laughed, "Not a smirk, a real smile."

Angel laughed with him, "Really?"

"Yep."

She was now thankful that her imagination worked both ways and that was all she needed to be cheered up. Now she had to focus on her mission...

"Anyway... um, Fullmetal Alchemist?" _Just call him Ed..._something inside her was saying, but it was conquered by her shyness.

"Yes Bubbly Alchemist?" Ed asked her mocking the formal tone she was using.

She laughed, "That's supposed to be formal but my name ruins it..."

"In that case call me Ed." He laughed, "So I can call you Angel instead a' 'Bubbly.'"

She laughed some more, "That sounds so weird! It doesn't sound respectable at all!" when she was done laughing she said, "Anyway Ed, what do I bring for a mission?"

"Stuff...?" He responded.

"Like, what kinda stuff? I never went of a mission before, ya know..." she told him as they started walking.

"Gah, I dunno what you would bring, bring your girl stuff."

She giggled, "Wanna come over and help me pack? You can see what a cool house Roy has."

"You callin' him 'Roy' now?" Ed asked her, "What happened to 'daddy'?"

"I... I only say that to his face... even though legally it's true... is that weird?" she forced a smile.

"No." He told her, "I call my dad by his name too."

She wanted to ask him why, she got the feeling Ed wouldn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I'm not the only weird one," she laughed, "So you wanna come and help me pack?"

"Sure, I can come." Ed told her. _I should be getting home to Al..._ He thought, but he was supposed to watch over her right? And besides it'd be annoying if she brought too much.

"Yayy!" she exclaimed and fisted her hands into the air. When the giant sleeves slipped passed her hands they revealed a transmuation circle on the back of each hand.

"Are those tattoos?" Ed asked her.

"Yeah," she rolled up her sleeves to show him, "This one's for controlling air and water, and this one's for regular alchemy. And they both show that I'm not as cool as you 'cause I can't just clap and transmute..." she joked.

Ed laughed, "Who told you about that?"

"Roy. He talks about you a lot... usually not so good things, but... never mind..."

Ed laughed again, "I suspected that."

Angel had to take this moment to admire his laugh. It was so pure and adorable just as his face was. He had the type of face that would look cute no matter what, whether he was crying or laughing, but she loved it the most when he smiled the warm smile he'd given her before. It was great to be working with someone like him.

-at her house-

Ed wasn't really helping Angel pack much he was just rolling his eyes at all of the useless stuff she was bringing.

"You don't need fifty outfits!" he told her.

"I know. This is only my seventh!" She said shoving in another outfit and a rubix cube.

"How many stupid toys are you gonna bring?"

Angel clutched her penguin plushy, "It's not a stupid toy!"

Looking at her oversized suitcase that was already getting hard for her to shut, he sighed. "See this?" He held up his brown suit case, "This is all I bring around everywhere I go."

"Well you're a guy!" She laughed. "Girls are special, you should know that."

After a while of reasoning with her Ed was able to get her to leave behind most of her stuff that she was planning to bring, like her hair die.

"You can die it with alchemy!" He told her.

"Show me how!"

So then ed had to promise to show her how to die her hair when she needed to die it again. By the time Ed looked at his watch it was already dark out.

"Shit... I gotta get to my apartment, my brother's there waiting for me."

"Oh yeah, Roy told me about him. He's coming on the mission with us right?"

"Yeah."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow... it's all written in the mission files, we'll just meet at the train station."

"Okay."

"See you then." He told her walking to the door.

"Bye."

After Ed left she lay flat on her bed and felt like she had to write something...

It was easy this time, Ed was such and interesting person and his actions boldly spoke out words that she could use to describe him with.

A few minutes later she was reading over her writing and realized she'd written almost five pages about Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, and decided to fill the rest of her entry up with mystery.

_What's his brother like?_

_Why did he join the military when he was only twelve?_

_Why is he so interested in the Philosopher's stone?_

_Why was he so mad when Roy told him to arrest a person who commits taboo?_

_What does he know about human transmutation?_


	3. Episode 3, Human transmutation

_A/N: okay, this fic seems a little "wtf" and pathetic right now... even I realize it and I'm the writer, but trust me, it gets good. I have so many plans for it... and tho none of you were really asking, I just wanna point out that I will show Angel's alchemic abilities soon! They're really epic, and you'll learn the reason behind her name. "Bubbly alchemist..." totally doesnt make her alchemic abilities obvious, right? It'll have NOTHING to do with bubbles... exploding bubbles... UM ENJOY THE FIC AND IGNORE MY SPOILERS! (I don't own fma)_

Angel slipped on her shoes and sipped her hot chocolate as she was about to leave out the door. She knew caffeine wasn't good for her because it made her feel rushed and insane, so she carried around hot chocolate in a thermos to look official. Official people always carried around thermoses right? She had her bottle of bubble soap secured onto the side of her skirt by molding a strap onto it with alchemy, and she was ready to go.

"Hey R- err, Dad, I'm leaving for my mission."

"Right..." Roy came up to the door to see her off but he didn't know what to say. He was worried, but how would he tell her that? He wanted her to be careful, he could say that, but was he in the right position to act like he cared as her father? He didn't know what to do, so he just smirked, "Watch out for Fullmetal... he'll probably have the whole mission screwed up by tomorrow."

Angel laughed, "Okay I will."

"And don't get to carried away with your alchemy..." Roy decided he had to say something like that, "And be careful."

She nodded, "I'm always careful. And everyone will underestimate me, that's my plan. Then I attack them with my alchemy and they're still too stunned that a short cutesy girl could do that to them to react."

Roy chuckled, "Clever tactic. I guess I've done my part in teaching you strategy."

"Yeah..." she forced a smile as she was thinking, _All you've EVER done with me is help me with alchemy and strategy... _"Well I'm off now." she said grabbing her bag and opening the door, "Bye."

"Al, will you shut up with the questions already!" Ed said to Alphonse as they were walking toward the trains station, "I get it, you wanna know about Angel, so shut up and you'll meet her when we get to the station!"

Alphonse giggled, "You're so cranky in the morning..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Case and point."

"Al..."

Alphonse started running and Ed chased him the whole way to the train station.

"Get back here Al!" Angel heard Ed's voice as she was waiting at the station. She whipped her head around to face the sound and saw him chasing a giant suit of armor that was running toward her. He ran right by her but Ed stopped and yelled, "You missed her, Al!"

Alphonse turned around and walked up to them, Ed out of breathe and Angel in shock.

"This is her? Wow, she's just as short as you are..."

Angel giggled, actually loving her childish height, but Ed got mad.

"When I get my breathe back I'm gonna friggin' KILL YOU!"

Alphonse laughed, "I'm just kidding brother..."

"This is your_ younger _brother?" Angel asked, "Roy told me he was tall but I didn't expect this... Can you take your helmet off?" _I wanna see if you're as cute as Ed..._ she was thinking.

"Um... I can't be-because..." Alphonse looked helplessly at his brother.

"'Cause of his skin! It's super sensitive!"

"Yeah, I burn on a cloudy day!"

"Yeah, 'cause he's a ginger..."

"...brother..." Al sounded a little annoyed.

"Well?" _What do you expect Al, I'm trying my best! _He wanted to say.

"ALL BOARDING!" the train driver called out.

"Shit! We gotta get tickets!" Ed said.

"Oh, I already bought 'em all. Roy told me you'd probably be late." She told Ed, "Come on, we have to go," and started running for the train. Edward and Alphonse followed.

After a few minutes Angel got really bored on the train, so she jumped up to get her suit case out of the luggage compartment and took all of note books and diaries. She had a creative writing book, a sketchbook, a manuscript notebook for writing songs, her old diary and... where was her new one?

"Dammit..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked her.

"Nothing... I just forgot something." she told him, putting every book back other than her creative writing one and taking out a pencil. She then flipped to a the page that she'd left off from, and after thinking for a while, took of writing in small bubbly cursive.

"What are you writing?" Alphonse asked her.

"Its a novel that I'm working on." she responded without looking up from her words.

"What's it about?" Ed asked.

"Basically it's about this kid named Owen who's forced to be apart of a gang because of his strength. He has tons of muscle, but he's actually very kindhearted. But despite that, Owen is used as a human weapon and is forced to hurt innocent people all the time, and to control him, the gang threatens to hurt his little brother." Angel said excitedly. She loved talking about her story, it made her feel smart and special.

"Intense..." Ed commented, "Can I read it?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Just let me write a little more." To most people that meant writing a few more sentences, but to Angel it meant writing finishing every thought or feeling that she was working to develop in the story, reading over what she'd just written and revising it, reading over the beginning and cursing under her breathe when she realized how horrible her sentence variation was, and finally finishing when the train ride was over.

"You can read it later..." she told Ed.

Edward laughed a little and thought about how absorbed she looked while writing, as if she were in a different world. And what he really thought was cute was how she sort of acted what she was writing while writing it. Several times he'd seen her shrug and scowl and raise her eyebrows at nothing but the words that she was writing down with such concentration... It was pretty fun to watch.

When they got off the train Angel immediately started walking and Edward and Alphonse followed her. It was pretty apparent that she didn't have the slightest clue where she was going, but the way she walked on so knowingly and determined made her almost impossible not to follow.

During their walk she randomly turned around to face Ed, walking backwards, and asked, "What do you do first on a mission, find out some background information, kick some ass, or find a place to stay? Or do we go to all the tourist sites and pretend to do work? That sounds like fun!"

Ed laughed, "Yeah, it'd be fun if we weren't at this dump. There's nothing to look at around here but your everyday shops." Then he thought for a minute and looked up at his brother, "Hey Al, what _do _we usually do first?"

"Usually you recklessly run off and somehow get yourself right in the middle of the trouble that we were sent to solve..."

"That's what Roy told me!" Angel laughed

"Shut up Al! And Angel, why are you walking backwards...?"

"I'm not," She smiled playfully, "Why are you walking backwards?"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't walk backwards Ed, then you won't be able to see whats behind you so you won't be able to defend yourself is someone threw a toaster at you..."

"What the hell?"

Then she giggled and turned around to walk normally, "Fine, I'll be dangerous."

"Hey brother... she kind of reminds me of you..." Alphonse said to quietly for Angel to hear.

"How!" Ed demanded.

"Try to figure it out, Brother."

Ed rolled his eyes and thought about it. She was very childish, but at the same time she could write such serious stories, and make them so meaningful it was like she was living them. She seemed to be carefree, but then she pushed away her childhood and joined the ranks as a state alchemist, just like Ed had, and yet she still kept her childish spirit. Usually Edward hated considering himself a child, but by looking at how Angel's childish spirit moved him he thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Being a "kid" didn't mean he couldn't kick ass and handle things, it just meant that he wasn't all boring and mature. But, being a stubborn child, he wouldn't admit to his brother that he agreed, so he folded his arms and looked away from him.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about."

Alphonse sighed.

"Hey guys. Walking around is getting boring... can we go solve the mission now?"

"Hmm? Yeah, your right... we should be doing something..." Ed trailed off.

"Hey, why don't we find out where the alchemist lives?" Alphonse suggested, "You have his name in the mission files right?"

Edward took out his files, "His name is... Mathew Hunter."

"I'll go ask some people." Angel told them and ran up to a random door. Edward and Alphonse stood there and watched her talk to the person for a while, thanks them, and tun back, "They gave me directions to his house!"

"That was fast..." Ed commented.

"She's already better at missions then you and she just started..." Alphonse giggled.

"Whatever, I could have figured that out too!" Ed folded his arms, "Show us the way."

They arrived at a huge mansion with a huge gate that was guarded by two people who were armed with guns and knives. A huge brick wall that was lined with rose bushes bordered the whole building and would make most people turn away instinctively, but not Angel, and not the Elric brothers.

Before they got within ten feet of the gate, the guards asked them what their business was.

"We're here to see Mathew." Angel said confidently, "Do you think we could just-"

"What is your connection with Master Hunter?" They asked her.

"We were sent here but the military to-"

Right when she said that the guards took out there guns and aimed them right toward her. Her face immediately dropped and backed up to where Ed was standing and moved closer to him as if she were going to hide behind him.

"What's the big idea?" Ed asked them as he took out his state alchemist watch, "Don't want our company?"

Angel admired Ed's upfront bravery, but she had a different solution and she knew Ed had to much pride to do what she was doing. She was looking pathetic. True, she was in a military uniform, carrying a silver pocket watch the represented that she was a human weapon and highly trained in alchemy, but who would shoot a pathetic little girl who was timid and hiding, begging with her eyes for them to let her pass. No one. Absolutely no one who had a heart would disregard her terrified act. Everyone she'd tried it on had fallen for it, and then while their conscience was playing with their logic, she'd attack.

"Ed, get back," She whispered in his ear, "Let me handle this."

Then she walked forward timidly, telling herself to be slow and shaky, and took the bubble wand out from her bubble soap.

_What is she doing!_ Ed was thinking. As he watched he had his guard up and ready to run in and save her if they attacked. He had to... it was his job... no, he just had to. He wouldn't let her get hurt! And what the hell was a bubble wand going to help? Was she insane, or- and then he saw it. It wasn't a normal bubble wand. In the center of the wand's circle, there was a transmutation circle that he'd never seen before.

"She's gonna transmute!" They said and raised her guns. Angel screamed and backed up, all part of her act, and of course they hesitated, she waved her wand, and with a flash of transmutation bubbles came out and surrounded them.

"That's your attack...?" Ed asked her, but before she could respond on of the bubbles reached the guard and exploded with a huge impact, sending off all of the others as the drifted closer to the men.

Angel started laughing, "They're bombs! Hahahaha!"

Ed watched in confusion as the seemingly harmless bubbles stuck to the guards and exploded, causing them to drop their guns, scream and pass out from the impact when one blew up near their faces. The strangest part was that through it all, the seemingly timid girl who'd caused the explosions was laughed hysterically.

"They're out! Let's go!"

"...Excessive much...?" Ed asked her.

"Look who's talking." She giggled while climbing the gate, "You don't even wanna know all the stuff Roy says about you being excessive."

She jumped down and waited for Edward and Alphonse to come.

"How did you do that anyway?"

"Alchemy!" She told him and started running up the path to the mansion

They followed, "Well duh! How?"

"The transmutation circle on my left hand controls air and water, so I use that to bind the bubble together and make it strong so it won't pop unless it hits what I made it to react with, and to control that I use the circle on the bubble wand which is a transmutation circle used for bombs. I can make it a fiery explosion, radiation, gusts of air, anything. I just used air back there on the guards 'cause I didn't wanna hurt them but-"

"There they are!" a voice yelled in front of them and they saw five to ten guards coming their way.

"Just watch!" Angel yelled at Ed and Alphonse, "And get down!"

A wave of her wand, a flash of her alchemy, and BOOM! it happened again, another group of bubble sent toward the guards and blew up the air around them, knocking them out pushing them to the ground as Angel laughed.

"Keep moving now!" she called behind her to Ed and Al.

"Why did the Colonel tell me to look after her? She's fine on her own!" Ed asked to Al as they ran behind Angel.

"Don't ask me brother..."

When they were inside the mansion Angel was just about out of breathe. "How much further do we have to run?"

"Hey, running was your idea!" Ed told her, "You telling me you wasted all your energy just running here?"

"Hey, just 'cause I'm an alchemist doesn't make me athletic!" she panted.

"Quiet down!" Alphonse whispered to them, "I hear people coming!"

Angel whipped out her wand but Ed got in front of her and clapped his hands together, "Let me handle this one." It wasn't that he had doubt in her powers, he just wanted to feel like he was doing something. He felt so useless standing behind Angel and letting her both up people with a single wave of her bubble wand... he wanted to feel the rush of a fight.

Angel smiled and nodded as the guards ran in, this time twenty to forty and their number increasing.

Ed put his hands to the floor and made the ground jet up and hit a few of them, made a whole the ground that some fell into and made a gust of wind that blew some of them into walls. Within minutes they were all down and Ed hadn't stepped on foot closer to them.

Angel was too stunned by Ed's amazing alchemic skills to say anything. He could just clap his hands and use any technique he needed, where as she only had one that she needed two circles for. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen to her knees in shock until Ed extended his hand to her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She took his hand stood to her feet. "I'm fine. Let's go find the Matt guy."

"You know guys..." Al randomly said, "Our mission was to find Mathew Hunter and question him... not ruin his mansion and take out all his guards..."

"Augh, you sound like Roy!" Ed complained and started up the stairs to look for the Alchemist.

After searching nearly every room in the mansion they finally found the man sitting on the floor of a dark room, pushing a red stone into a disfigured creature that wasn't breathing. Judging from the blood splattered everywhere, and the many destroyed items that covered the floors with glass, it was a room in which someone had attempted human transmutation. The disfigured figure must have been the result.

"Please come back to me..." The man's voice sobbed as he kept on pushing the red stone against his creature, "Please!"

Edward walked in silently and knelt next to the man as Alphonse stayed with Angel at the door way. "It's not use." He told him, "You can't being someone back to life..."

When the man turned to face him, Ed noticed the bandaged stub of an arm the man had and that his eyes were both scared shut. "Who are you?" They man asked him, "I can't see you."

"I..." Ed began, "am someone who made the same mistake you did." He took off his glove revealing his auto mail and the man felt it to realize that it was metal. Angel gasped as she watched Ed, but he'd forgotten all about her didn't notice.

"But I have the philosopher's stone!" The man pleaded, "Why won't it work!"

Ed took the stone the and examined it. He smiled ironically and sadly at the blind man's mistake and told him, "It's not the real stone. This is plastic."

"...But... my people brought it to me..."

"I'm sorry." Ed told him.

Suddenly the man began to get angry. "What are you doing here! Who are you!"

"I'm here for research. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Fullmetal..." The man tensed, "You're with the military?"

"I won't turn you in." Ed assured the man, "I promise, so long as you promise to never study the art of human transmutation every again."

The man gripped his failed result to show his reluctance.

"Nothing good will come of it... All it will bring is pain."

Alphonse took Angel's hand and headed downstairs, leaving Ed to reason with the man as he would clean up the mess him and Ed had made. Most of the guards had woken up by then and fled, and for the few that hadn't he gently set aside and away from the mess so he could craw a circle and transmute it all better. While he was about to get up from transmuting, he felt something gripping around his helmet and pulling it off. He turned to see Angel holding it, staring into his empty body and doing all she could not to cry.

"You two did human transmutation... and this is what happened?"

Alphonse didn't know how to react, so he stood up and told her, "Sorry if it scares you..."

She handed the helmet back to him, "I'm not scared."

"I'm sorry me and brother didn't tell you earlier."

"I understand why..."

"I know it's awful what we did." He finally told her as she started tearing, "We didn't want to drag you into the secret."

She said nothing more and started sobbing as she thought of her earlier intentions to transmute her father's life. She covered her face and let the tears fall into her hands and run down her arms as she fell to her knees from the dizzy feeling she had. This felt like a dream... a nightmare... People with hearts willing enough to break the law, risk their lives, and bring someone back from the dead were being punished so severely... it was so unfair and wrong. And the man she'd seen earlier, holding and begging a deformed creature... that creature was the result of his lost eyesight and arm. All he'd gotten in return for his foolish reach for his loved one was more ironic pain. That wasn't what the man had wanted. It wasn't what he'd planned to create, but it was what he had gotten. It would've been what she'd gotten for trying to resurrect her father, her lost memories, everything that meant anything to her.

"Don't cry..." Alphonse told her and rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I'm crying for you... you and your brother." She said through sobs, "It's not your fault, you don't need to apologize."

Edward came down with the blind man and told Al that they were going to take him to Winry's and get him some auto mail. When he saw Angel crying he immediately rushed up to comfort her, but it did nothing. Angel simply stood up and tried to get herself to stop sobbing as they made there way out of the mansion, leaving the blind man with a promise to come get him the next day and lead him to the auto mail mechanic. Angel kept insisting that they keep moving and that she was alright, but only stopped crying once they found a hotel and she was writing a journal entry in her creative writing notebook.

_Something happened today that changed my outlook on everything..._ she began writing and continued on for ten pages until she drifted off to sleep, still thinking up things that she needed to write.

_A/N: Remember the story that Angel talked about in the beginning of the chapter? Well that's actually a story that I'm writing, so if you wanna read it tell em and I can email it to you. :) I hope you guys liked this, I'm very proud of this chapter, so let me know if I should continue. PLEASE review._


End file.
